


yellow on your cheeks

by winterheats



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterheats/pseuds/winterheats
Summary: As a result of spending his third night in a row in Minseok's room, Sehun falls asleep there and Minseok wakes up to cuddles.





	yellow on your cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> this era has given me so much xiuhun i couldn't not write anything for this pairing they're so cute and pure i love them so much ♥╭╮♥

It was the third night in a row that Sehun had found himself in Minseok and Jongdae’s room after coming home from a long day of promotions. 

Out of habit, Sehun had followed Minseok and Jongdae to their room as soon as they got back to the dorm. Jongdae fell asleep once his body reached his bed. 

After washing up, Minseok took his laptop over to his bed, which had already been preoccupied by Sehun and his long limbs. The laptop, a gift from the ever so generous Chanyeol, was primarily meant to be used for entertainment purposes since Minseok already had another laptop but these days he found himself using it to do school work too. 

Although it was summer and schools were on break, Minseok's university included, he liked to read up on the extensive selection of online dissertations on music that his university had to offer in his spare time.

Minseok set himself up on his bed with his back against the wall and laptop on his lap. Sehun was right next to him, already comfortable with his his head resting on the pillows.

For the past two nights that Sehun came to relax in their room, he would stay for no longer than half an hour then bid Minseok and Jongdae a good night. Minseok found it odd that Sehun suddenly started spending time in their room but he didn’t really bother questioning it. In fact, he was glad that he was getting closer to him. 

Not only did the others know that there were members that the two of them were close with, but so did the fans: Minseok with Jongdae and Baekhyun, Sehun with Junmyeon and Chanyeol.

However, this comeback gave Minseok and Sehun the chance to grow closer than they were before. 

Tonight, Sehun laid on his back next to Minseok as he continuously scrolled through Naver, Weibo and Instagram. 

“Hyung, the fans really loved the yellow on your cheeks. You should thank the stylist noona,” Sehun said. He looked up at Minseok, waiting for a response. “Alright,” Minseok said with a smile, prompting Sehun to continue scrolling through his phone.

Sehun reading comments on social media out loud went on for what Minseok estimated to be about half an hour. Normally, Sehun would have left the room to go back to his own by now but once Minseok noticed the complete silence in the room (with the exception of Jongdae's snoring, of course) did he realize that Sehun had fallen asleep.

The maknae was completely knocked out. His head was tilted towards Minseok, with his right arm extended out and left arm over his body. Sehun was still clutching his phone over his chest. 

Minseok found the way Sehun slept to be extremely cute. He imagined Sehun feeling exhausted and just resting his phone on his chest, allowing himself to fall asleep. 

Seeing the younger next to him sleeping peacefully influenced his exhaustion, leading Minseok to get up to turn off the lights before getting back into bed. He made sure that enough of his blanket covered Sehun then allowed himself to get under the covers as well.

“Sleep well, Sehunnie.”

 

 

The clock on the bedside table read 3:26 AM. Jongdae was woken up by his body’s sudden urge to pee. 

When he returned back to the room, he made out two figures sleeping on Minseok’s bed. He squinted in the dark only to walk up to the bed to get a better view. 

“Ah, Sehunnie.” He smiled at the view before him. Surprisingly enough, there was still room on Minseok’s bed for one more body and Jongdae took that as a sign to join in. He never realized how big Minseok’s bed was, suddenly trying to make a mental comparison of Minseok's bed with everyone else’s, only to fall back asleep after a couple seconds. 

 

 

Sehun was greeted by complete and utter darkness as he slowly opened his eyes. He turned his head to get a better view of the clock. It was only 4:08 AM. 

He could hear snoring next to him, and if he wasn’t mistaken, Minseok wasn't the type to snore. If he wasn’t mistaken again, he didn’t remember anyone else joining the bed last night. 

Sehun looked at the back of the sleeping figure next to him. “Hyung,” Sehun giggled to himself. It was Jongdae who was snoring next to him. 

He felt a little cramped between Jongdae and Minseok so he got up and got off the bed. He walked to the edge of Minseok’s side of the bed and slowly nudged him. “Hyung, move over,” Sehun tried to say gently but also with vigor.

Minseok groaned in response but eventually rolled on his side over to the empty spot on the bed where Sehun was before. 

Once satisfied, Sehun finally got back under the covers. It didn’t take long for him to fall back asleep.

 

 

The next morning, Minseok woke up before the other two men in the room. To his surprise, he was sandwiched between Jongdae and Sehun. He didn’t exactly remember Jongdae ever coming over to his bed the night before but Minseok could have sworn that he himself went to bed on the side of the bed that Sehun was currently on.

He looked at Jongdae, then back at Sehun. Both slept calmly beside him. Now that he actually realized what was going on, he acknowledged that he was being cuddled by both Sehun and Jongdae. 

To the left of him, Sehun had his arm draped over Minseok’s chest and one leg over Minseok’s. It was no surprise with his long limbs that his foot even reached Jongdae.

On the other side of him, Jongdae had his arm over Minseok as well, forming an ‘L’ shape over his chest. 

Minseok admired how childlike the two looked like as they slept. With the way they were cuddled up next to him, he was suddenly reminded of his cat, Tan. He was sad for a moment only for it to disappear to the sound of Jongdae snoring. 

Never in his mind would he have expected to be waking up the way he did that morning, but being an EXO member always brought pleasant surprises, and he wouldn’t trade that for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/offsynth)


End file.
